Only time will tell
by klynnhn
Summary: Follow Sakura's story through time. -pre-nine tails attack/pre massacre. Later pairing for Sakura. I do not own these characters or the Naruto universe. rating may change.
1. Lost in Time

"RELEASE!" Nothing. "Hn." This isn't right. It must be genjutsu. _It has to be. "RELEASE!" Still nothing._ This is trouble. The pink haired women sighed in defeat, and silently willed for someone, anyone to wake her up…

 _Sasuke…._

* * *

"Where did you send her?"

"Only time will tell..." Orochimaru smirked and simultaneously his tongue peeked out and licked around his lips.

"You have always been so cryptic. Why then?" Sasuke, as emotionless as ever, was in no mood to play around with his teacher. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually concerned for his former female teammate. Sakura was the epitome of selfless, at least she was now. She had grown immensely in her travels to find him.

"Her love for you will not change anything, in this time period. But, perhaps, in another… She may alter the very reality we stand in. Or, she was simply sent into a long, spiraling vortex. Kinjutsu comes with a lot of trial and error, my friend."

"I'm not your friend." Sasuke turned his back on Orochimaru and sauntered off to the training grounds. This doesn't sit well with him. But, was a former teammate more important to Sasuke than his immense need for power?

* * *

She's aware that she is in Konoha, but it's different somehow. Not only that, but she was just face-to-face with Sasuke and Orochimaru. None of this makes sense. She has become very familiar with genjutsu during her training. Even when Sasuke had thought he had knocked her out that day he left, she was actually just pretending. There was no way Sakura would allow the love of her life to walk through those gates alone. The Kunoichi gained strength that day that she never knew would awaken. She crossed the Konoha border and stuck true to her word. She would help Sasuke avenge his clan.

She closed her eyes, and attempted to center herself. She feels different, too… Weaker, perhaps. This just is so wrong, and she can't pinpoint why. She must go to the Hokage immediately. Even if it is just a genjutsu illusion, she needs to cover all steps so she doesn't waste time. She hasn't seen anything extremely out of the ordinary, yet.

Sakura runs down the streets, but she can't help and feel like she's getting nowhere… She looks down at herself, finally, and nearly falls to the ground. Her legs. There are so small… _What?_ The small pink haired child clumsily stands up and runs to a shop that has a window. No, no, _no… What is this?_

There, in the reflection of the window, was the child replica of Sakura. This wasn't right. She had just turned 14. She retraced her memories for a time she looked like this. The beginning of academy days… She was 6-7 years old, presumably… But, why _?_ _What was all of this for?_

The streets of Konoha became busier during her sudden realization, and the villagers couldn't help but take notice to her. The pink hair itself stood out, but some grew curious for other reasons. What could have possibly horrified a child that was simply standing in the middle of a Konoha street? Sakura took notice of this, and couldn't help but ponder why this all felt so real. What was Orochimaru playing? Or, did Sasuke put her in a genjutsu without her knowing? Not possible, she hadn't seen him activate his Sharingan at all. She shook her head, composed herself, and continued running for the Hokage's office.

On her seemingly longer journey, in this body, she pondered which Hokage would be there. Sakura assumes it would be Lord Third considering her age. If only she could fully see the mountain from her- just around the corner….

Yep, Tsunade's face is missing; therefore, she was right. She realized, sadly, she did miss her mentor. Sakura was aware she would before she abandoned her life in Konoha, but she also knew that a life without Sasuke was an empty one..

Her thoughts seemed to stop when she realized, with relief on her face, that she made it to the Hokage Tower. Now, she braced herself for the long winding stairs to the office. Did she ever make this trip as a child? It's quite troublesome.

Her minds race just as fast as her little legs. Pink hair begins to stick to her forehead from a slight sweat, but she made it. She is finally at the door of the Hokage's office. She lightly knocks, and waits patiently for a response. A muffled 'come in' comes from the other side of the door. That's her signal, and she opens the door to step in. Only she doesn't step in. She stares in shock from the doorway. She wasn't right.

"Is everything okay?" True concern was written across this man's face, and it absolutely warmed her heart despite her shock…. _Wait? What is she thinking?_ Where is _she?_

"Lord…. Fourth?"

* * *

 **This was a short chapter. Just a bit of a test run, and a last minute idea! Please, review and let me know what you think! I'm writing the second chapter now, since I'm having a great writer flow. ;D**


	2. Curious Eyes

**A little longer this time. Aw yea. It's starting off slowwww, but I'm excited to write more!**

* * *

"So…. You're basically from the future?" The Fourth Hokage, Minato, didn't intend to seem condescending, but he wasn't quite sure what to make of this small, pink haired child claiming stories of future events. She had told him all about how she went after her teammate Sasuke, and ended up here. But, he recalls that Mikoto is still just on the brink of having Sasuke. This was odd.

"Well, I suppose, in a way… yes. My life is in a time when the Hokage is Tsunade. I'm not sure if that indicates the future, or an alternate universe. I'm simply assuming Orochimaru sent me into some sort of genjutsu, as I had said." Sakura could see Lord Fourth ponder this for a moment, but then he shook his head and looked down. When he returned his gaze to Sakura he seemed unsure, and concerned.

"The only thing that worries me about your hypothesis is, well, I feel real. I suppose that's possible… I'm not sure. But, for as long as you are stuck in a different place than your home, I will help you research what the purpose of this is. Please, visit me every so often. I'm usually here most of the day." The blonde-haired Hokage that had a striking resemblance to Naruto, smiled just as big as the knucklehead. "Kushina, my wife, is soon to deliver our baby, so I won't be here too late anymore." Then, something dawned on him,"But you already knew that didn't you?"

It hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure why she felt so strongly towards the thought of what will presumably play out, this wasn't real after all. She guessed that seeing Lord Fourth and witnessing his kindness played a factor in her feelings. Should she say anything? What was the harm of playing this out until she figured out how to return… to him?

"I should warn you about that..." Little Sakura mindlessly twirls a strand of her short hair, and chews on her lip as she prepares what she must say. "Naruto, your son, we are on the same team in the future. Team 7, led by Kakashi-sensei." This news puts a smile on Minato's face, only making it more difficult for Sakura to continue. "Naruto was born on October 10th…." She tells him everything. She explains the attack of the nine tails, the inevitable and tragic outcome of Minato and Kushina, and even tells him of the Uchiha Massacre that led Sasuke to leave Konoha. She watches closely as his face transforms through many different emotions at all of this information.

The Fourth Hokage is at a loss for words. He, for a moment, contemplates if any of this is true. A strange, pink-haired little girl stumbles into his office speaking of such horrible 'future' events, and she has no proof. Surely there must be an explanation on why she speaks of these moments with such… honesty. Minato can't wrap his mind around why she seems so convincing. But, on the other side, there's no way this young child would be able to fabricate such stories. Even if she does seem wiser beyond her years. Then, again, so did his student Kakashi and that young Uchiha, Itachi. Plus, how did she know the name of his unborn son? The only person he had told so far was Jiraiya. This didn't add up at all. He needed to sit on this…

"Sakura, you have given me a lot to ponder tonight. Please, allow me to think on this and we will reconnect tomorrow morning. I will summon you. For the time being I will fix you a place to stay, and I will find some books on genjutsu for you to study. I apologize that I seem wary. I'm aware there are some facts you have enclosed that seem nearly impossible for you to know. This should confirm it for me, I just- you understand, right?"

Of course Sakura understands. She can't even wrap her own mind around this. She bows to her Hokage, she simply can not formulate another thing to say. She's grateful for a place to stay, it seems this experience and the retelling of history has mentally drained her. With that, she takes the hand drawn map to where she will be staying, and begins to leave the Hokage's office. As she opens the door, she glances back and offers a farewell.

"Thank you, Lord Fourth. There is no question as to why your kindness has touched the lives of even future generations. I will see you in the morning." They both sent light smiles to each other, unfitting to the conversation that just took place, and parted ways.

What happened? Just hours ago, it seems, she was overwhelmed with spirit and adrenaline when she finally saw Sasuke again. She finally didn't feel weak. Sakura finally felt as if she had blossomed. It was too soon that Orochimaru ripped that away from her. She felt weak again. Her long travels to seek out the one she loved and her rigorous training under Tsunade made her feel stronger. All she had wanted was to one day walk besides Sasuke, instead of following behind him. Sakura swore she would achieve that no matter what it takes. She'll find a way back to the love of her life

She was nearly at the center of Konoha, and she realized from the map that the Uchiha compound was coming close. This was odd to her because growing up the clan had always been on the outskirts of Konoha. They must have been moved after the attack from Kurama, the nine tails, she guessed. She wondered if the Uchiha really did have anything to do with it. She supposed she would never truly find out. She didn't plan to stick around in this world long enough to possibly see if it follows true to future events. This was all very weird. But, she was thankful that she was at least stuck in Konoha. It seemed like ages since she had been back here, and it always brought her the comfort a home does.

Completely immersed in thought she never noticed the small boy eying her carefully. He observed how lost in thought she seemed. What could possibly be troubling such a young girl? Was she a Shinobi, like he? Had she also seen the terrors of war that he has already seen at such a young age? He was grateful this girl happened to pass by him. For just the briefest moment he was pulled away from his internal struggles. But, now he couldn't help but contemplate who she was. Why did she have the same look that he often found on his own face?

Sakura, ignorantly bliss of her surroundings, had unknowingly caught the attention of one of the most wanted criminals of her time.

 _Itachi Uchiha._ The man that took her true love away from her, or so she saw it.

* * *

 **I really can't wait to dive into this, sooooo definitely follow if you're looking for fast updates and an eager writer! :D**


	3. Side Effects

**Enjoy 3333**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"I have a family- and friends, but _if you were gone, Sasuke…_ It would be the same thing for me, as being all alone." Sakura pulled her arms into her chest, wishing she could shrink into herself and dissolve this deep pain within the pit of her stomach. Tears continued to leak down her face at a constant stream. Sasuke couldn't leave her like this.

"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."

"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it. If you would only be with me, I promise, I would never let you regret it. Everyday would be a joy. I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So, please, I'm begging you. Don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear!" A small sob leaked out, but she needed Sasuke to hear her true convictions. "So stay here, with me? And If you can't.. then take me with you, Sasuke..." Her sobs continued now that she had said her piece. Sasuke looked back at her and smirked… Oh, her heart…

"You haven't changed." His voice was mocking, but his smile made the moment lighthearted. "You're still annoying." Sakura's heart clenched… He does remember that moment long ago.. No, he's walking away!

"Don't leave me!" Sakura yelled, as she ran to keep up with him. "If you go, I'll scream!" Before she could even register it, he had vanished before her eyes. If she hadn't been so familiar with the love of her life she wouldn't have felt the strong presence of him standing there, so closely behind her.

"Sakura, thank you for everything." She was shocked. He must care for her, he must. She must go with him. Nothing would stop her love for Sasuke. She would help him get his revenge.

 _Clunk._

She knew he would try to do this. Sakura didn't blame him, she never could. She would move mountains for him with no regrets. She needed him like she needed the air in her lungs. She quickly thought of what she needed to do, it was a whim decision. As she nearly fall to the ground, as if she had truly been knocked out, she felt his arms reach out and grab her quickly. He was so gentle.. He did care. As gently as Sasuke has ever done anything, he laid her down on the cold bench. Sakura slowed her breathing and played dead. He watched her briefly, but too soon took off into the night and outside of Konoha…

 _Sasuke_ ….

* * *

"AH!" Sakura awoke with a start. A dream? A bad dream. The day that Sasuke had left. It was a scene that often played itself through her head. She missed him…

Wait. Where is she?

This room is new.

She's….

Suddenly the full realization hits her, and she falls back into the bed that is not hers. The memories of finally facing Sasuke after so long, Orochimaru's terrible tricks, and Lord Fourth flooded her brain immediately.

What was she going to do?

Her clock indicated it was nearly time to meet with the Hokage, so that is where she would start. Sakura assured herself that this would only be temporary….

Her stomach growling loudly interrupts her thoughts. She doesn't ever remember feeling hungry in a genjutsu; although, this already is quite the illusion, so why not. It was time to get ready and find food first, then Hokage meeting. The Hokage had graciously given her a small allowance until they meet again today. She packs together the few things she even has in this world and takes off to quench her craving for dumplings.

The shops seem quite different than she remembers from Konoha before she left, but for the most part it is very much the same. Navigating through the streets to find a dumpling shop was no feat for her. She was a developing kunoichi after all! Or, was she? Since her body had somehow reversed to a child, she pondered if she could still use some of the same skills she had learned. So lost in thought she was just standing outside the shop, considering this. From across the road two Uchiha boys made their way to the same shop.

He wondered again what could be troubling the young girl so much. He had come to get his favorite snack for his mission only to run into this pink-haired girl, with many thoughts, once again. This intrigued him greatly. If only Sakura knew how much attention she was attracting from the young Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha entered the shop in front of the small girl. There wasn't much that could distract her from her thoughts, but the symbol on their backs certainly had. She snapped her head up and looked closely at them. This rose slight suspicion in Itachi, but he pondered what this girl could possibly do. Or, would dare to do. She continued to stare, almost as if… She knew them. She followed their backs all the way until they disappeared into the store. She shook her thoughts and bravely followed after them.

Sakura knew it wasn't the Uchiha she most longed for, but she just had to see. Love and curiosity was something she had always been ruled by. As she entered the dumpling shop she briefly allowed herself to enjoy the smell of cooking food. She was still very hungry. Next, she scanned the shop and immediately noticed the two boys talking with one of the cooks.

The large fans that they kept just above the kitchen was not nearly enough to keep away the immense heat. It was the middle of July in Konoha, and it was hot. Sakura felt slightly faint from the heat, but it did not stop her from marching closer to the two boys, and slyly watching them as she placed an order for tea and dumplings. Her heart nearly caved into her chest when she finally recognized them.

 _It was… him!_

The very man that had ripped the love of her life away from her, in her time, stood here as a mere boy. It was Itachi Uchiha. She recognized the slight lines forming under his eyes. She mused why such a young boy would have such dark eyes. He must have been ruthless even at such a young age. How old was he? She did the math in her head and presumed he was around the age of the body she was in now.

"Can we help you with something?

Her cheeks immediately turned as pink as her hair. She hadn't realized how obviously she was staring, and she should have realized two Uchiha's wouldn't have been ignorant to it. What could she say? She racked her brain for an answer to such a simple question. She thought back to all the times Sasuke had asked her similar ones when she was caught staring at him. Usually she simply stammered and made a fool of herself, but the older one that had asked the question was not her beloved. She surely couldn't tell them the truth either, though.

"My apologies, I have heard great things from the two of you." Which wasn't a lie. She did recognize the older one, as well. It was Shisui Uchiha. He had passed at a young age, before she was ever aware of the great troubles in the shinobi world. He was, alike Itachi, a great shinobi who broke down age limitations. Compared to these two, she may as well have become a genin at 30.

They both examined her face for a brief moment, and she could see slight suspicion on Itachi's young face. She had took time to study Itachi and the Uchiha clan because of her love for Sasuke. She did plan to help him avenge his clan, so it was only logical to learn about them. But, not enough to decipher how they would react to an absurd situation such as this. She saw Itachi look up to Shisui, and she suspected Shisui was something like an older brother to Itachi. It was such a… human action for a 6 year old boy. The silent questioning and waiting for Shisui's response took her back. She had no idea that Itachi, the clan killer, was once just a small boy that looked up to someone. None of her research could have shown this to her. Her mind had always painted him as a cold blooded killer that ruined Sasuke's life. Ruined his chance of happiness… with her. For a moment too long, dark eyes examined bright green ones.

"Looks like you may have a fan Itachi." Shisui ruffled his hair slightly. Shocking both Itachi and Sakura. Sakura saw Itachi for the man he was to become, and seeing someone ruffle his hair like a child was an odd sight to see. Itachi was equally shocked that someone saw him as a the child he actually was. He was often looked at the same way Sakura looked at him.

Wait. Fan? This situation was simply getting too uncomfortable for Sakura. She blushed once again, hoping that it didn't give them the wrong idea. Her food and tea were ready by the time this awkward encounter had reached it's peak. She gratefully took the food and turned to leave. She had nothing more to say.

"Hey- wait! What's your name?" Shisui had asked her. She knew he was being friendly, and she was slightly amused at how talkative a Uchiha was. Her only experience with one was the brooding Sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" With that she stuck her tongue out like the child she was supposed to be, and exited the shop to make it to the Hokage in time. All the while Shisui just smiled a large smile, one almost resembling that knucklehead ninja back home. Itachi simply watched after her with curiosity.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office late, she couldn't resist stopping and eating her food in peace first. Her stomach naturally tied into knots anticipating the mentally taxing conversation that was about to take place. She knocked on the door lightly and once again awaited the call of approval to open the door and step in. It never came. Instead the door opened suddenly and she was face-to-face with Itachi. She let out a small gasp. She had seen him at the shop earlier, but seeing him so up close...Seeming so real, was completely different. It unsettled her. For a brief moment suspicion and curiosity returned to his face once more, which was expected. But, what was unexpected was the closed eyed smile he gave her as he stepped to the side and allowed her access into the office. Her feet just barely listened to her brain as she slowly stepped in, never looking away at the kind smile on his face. It seemed so out of character for who she knew him as. Perhaps, even the kindest of people fall off the right path..

As she stepped into the office, he stepped out, and closed the door behind him. He would admit he was very curious of this girl. She wore no indication of being a shinobi, yet, she was having a personal meeting with the Hokage. He was sure he would have heard about her in his class, or at least noticed the very vibrant hair. Itachi walked away lost in thought about the young Sakura.

"The way you two look at each other is rather amusing."

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him as if he suddenly grew three heads.

"He looks at you with curiosity, and questions. Which is expected of someone he doesn't know, but you… Look at him like you know all about him, and you've already decided you don't like him. Itachi is a good boy. He may be jaded with the war that has plagued our shinobi world, but he still smiles and shows everyone the same kindness. He's wiser than his years. I suppose Shisui could have had a play in that, too."

That must be it. Itachi must have lost it when Shisui died. There were rumors that he was the one to kill him, though. So maybe not…

Why was she even concerned? These events already took place. She needed to focus on getting back to the real world. She noticed the Hokage had already immersed himself in research since she saw many scrolls opened out on his desk containing information on genjutsu.

"That isn't important right now, no disrespect, Lord Fourth. Yes, in my world I do know of Itachi Uchiha. I told you of the events that take place in due time. It has jaded my out look on him. But, I need to figure out how to get back to my reality." She would never mention the fact that him killing his own clan was only the _partial_ reason she detested him. The clan massacre simply led to the events that harnessed her true detest for him. That massacre changed her poor Sasuke's life forever. Itachi had hurt him in the worst possible ways. For that, forgiveness was not in the future. She could forgive Sasuke for anything, but not anyone that hurt him.

"Yes.. Of course. I have taken it upon myself to research into it and see what I could find. Thankfully I was granted access to Orochimaru's research itself. Come here, I will show you some of my findings."

Sakura made her way over to Minato, but she hesitated at first. It was still odd seeing him, here, seemingly flesh and blood and not a stone carving. It made her shiver with how real this all seemed to be.

"Let's get started." She was eager for answers.

"I started my search with some basic genjutsu, but I didn't see anything that would seem as realistic as this or wouldn't work with a basic release. Knowing the stories about Orochimaru, he wouldn't have used something so easy anyways. I started locating scrolls for some forbidden genjutsu instead and came up with research that seemed more likely, but… it didn't all add up still. For example, this genjutsu is said to put a person into a trance like state where they are sent to their favorite place. This is like a basic genjutsu except for the fact it's not as easily broken. The only reason I ruled this one out is because it says nothing of reducing the persons age, or sending them into a different time period. I haven't gone through all of these scrolls, but I must say I had a curiosity.. I decided to entertain the idea that you truly were sent from the future. In all the scrolls I looked through they all seemed just like vague theories. Until I checked into the Hokage forbidden library. There is such a jutsu that was invented to change time itself. It explained of a way to send one back in time to obtain their true desires. It even describes reducing the age of the one it's-"

"Stop!" Lord Fourth looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. "I'm sorry.. I just, _no.."_ She knew it was extremely childish, but with that last word she ran out of the office and out the door. She ran. It wasn't until she had found herself in the middle of the woods, and she dropped down that she realized how crazy she was being. She was Sakura Haruno. There was a time when she was weak, but now was no longer that time. She couldn't simply run away from her problems, and besides... There's just no way this was real. Why would Orochimaru send her back in time? She supposed she should have let the Hokage finish what he was saying.. She was so foolish..

The pink-haired child popped her head up from her thoughts when she heard noises indicating she was no longer alone. Just mere yards in front of her was a couple and a small bundle in their arms. They cooed and rocked back and forth to calm the bundle as they traveled through the forest. Sakura, as if in a trance, stepped closer to examine who lay in the pink blanket. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she recognized those people. They were here parents. That means…

The bundle was _her._ She needed to see. Sakura inched closer following slowly behind them. Her parents weren't shinobi so she did not need to mask her chakra. Of course, she hadn't took into consideration who may be watching behind _her..._

As she was reducing the feet between them her vision began to get hazy and she felt faint. She had eaten recently and though the heat wasn't favorable, it wasn't as bad under the shade of the trees. She nearly finished her thought process until suddenly she was no longer able to move. As she fell to the ground she saw little tufts of pink hair poking out of the bundle, and bright green eyes. _No…._

Before she landed on the ground, arms reached out and caught her under her own arms. It brought her back into the same dream as last night….

 _Sasuke.._

* * *

 **-Well, that was fun to write. Even if I'm practically so excited to get in depth with this story I almost want to spoil everything! I like mystery, so my writing starts off slow. Anyways, I am so HAPPY! I got some follows and a review! I respect your guys opinions and I would love to answer any questions, no spoilers though! I have most of the story mapped out. There are some things that can possibly change. I know my 1 review mention itasaku or narusaku, but it's very complicated is all I will say. ;D Those are both very great pairings, but for now there's a lot of character development on the way. Remember Sakura has been traveling to find Sasuke and cut her ties from Konoha, so she is certainly different and has a lot more to go!**

 **-On that I should say I am following very much to the show for the most part as far as the timeline, but I will be adding my own twist on things! It makes it all the more a mystery. ;D Oh boy, I wrote a lot. Okay! I hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, follow! I plan to update often as I'm on a good flow right now! And I love constructive criticism, it helps a person grow! 3**


	4. Sparring

**Woo! Chapter four. I am happy to see this story has gotten a couple views! It warms my soul, honestly. :')**

* * *

"What do you _mean_ no longer training me is necessary?"

"Just a hypothesis."

No one really recalls when Sasuke last showed that much emotion on his face, but he was completely exasperated. He still did not have enough power to defeat Itachi. If Orochimaru thought for a second that he was going to become his vessel without killing his brother first, or Orochimaru himself…

"I'll still follow through for mere amusement, but it is no longer necessary. You can kill Itachi, me, go on a rampage and kill every single person in Konoha for all the world cares. I have a feeling it will only be temporary. Things will soon change."

"Who is bringing on this big change?" He nearly spat the sentence out. Orochimaru's cryptic messages always got on his nerves.

"You should have more respect for Orochimaru, Sasuke. Although you _are_ notorious for having little respect to the most important of people in your life." Kabuto had a way of speaking that always came out condescending. They were _all_ annoying to Sasuke. "Like, Sakura, was it? My, she was a special one. Perhaps the only one that will bring a great change, in time."

Sasuke was well aware that Kabuto had escorted Sakura directly into Orochimaru's hands. He was a pretend snake, that one. Just a cheap copy of Orochimaru.

"Whatever."

The man with snake eyes smirked, and licked his lips. He remembered a time when he had it like that, too. He can still remember how beautiful her golden hair reflected in the sun..

* * *

"Where..?" Sakura slowly blinked her eyes as if the blinks would wipe away the nightmare of Sasuke leaving. She heard a slight cough, it almost seemed nervous.

"Shisui saw you pass out in the woods and brought you here to the hospital. Are you okay? Perhaps it was it was a side-effect of the jutsu?" She inwardly groaned, of course he had been there. They are suspicious, or curious. Lord Fourth was standing by her bed side with true concern written on his face. She knew that she should follow traditions and customs when addressing her Hokage, but he made it so hard for her. He was so sincere, and truly worried about a child going through her own crazy crisis.

"I saw myself. At least I'm fairly certain. I've seen baby pictures. I saw my parents, and when I went to get closer… Shortly after getting closer, I felt sick and fainted."

"That's.. I- I'm not sure I've ever heard of such a thing truly being used, but- I must tell you, and please don't run. All of this seems eerily similar to the jutsu I was trying to tell you about earlier." He looked so much like Naruto, but spoke like a true man of wisdom. He radiated intelligence. Naruto won over everyone with his charming smile and big heart, and his father won over everyone with his gentle kindness. She felt comfortable around him, and trusted him. Perhaps if he hadn't passed away so soon he could have changed history all on his own. Would she see that play out? Assuming she could not find a way out of this.

"Please, go on. I need to hear it. I can't live in denial." Apart of her knew that it really wasn't genjutsu. It was her affinity, after all.

"Okay." He smiled at her reassuring her, but it fell short when he began to relay his research. "I will try to be blunt with this, as hard as it may be when you look so young." He smiled another warm smile. It warmed her that he already could sense she didn't appreciate beating around the bush. "This jutsu is tricky, and I have found no accounts of it ever being attempted. There are great side effects that come with it as most forbidden techniques do. It nearly drains most of the caster's chakra, and it reduces the age of the person it is cast on. There was slight indication that the two of the same person running into each other could be dangerous, but it was more of a theory since it was never recorded that it had been attempted. The whole research on the jutsu seems very spotty. The oddest part about the research is it seems fairly new, but there are a few pieces of the puzzle that seem nearly ancient."

This was a lot to take in. She was also feeling useless knowing that Lord Fourth was investing so much time into this research when she knew his plate must have already been full. She decided to voice her concerns.

"Why have you not left the research to me? I know you must have a lot going on.." He smiled at her nervously.

"Well, I don't mean any offense to you, but after careful consultation with my most trusted adviser- we came to the conclusion that; although, we trust you. We can't simply allow you full access to forbidden scrolls.." She understood. She was once extremely loyal to one thing more than Sasuke, and that was Konoha. If she were put in this position to listen to her tales, she would be skeptical as well. Sakura couldn't help but wonder who he had consulted with. She wasn't sure she felt comfortable having the higher ups of Konoha knowing her situation. It may lead to questions that she is more than happy to avoid.

"Who did you consult? If you do not mind me asking?"

"Kushina. I apologize, I know that this is your business more than it is mine to tell, but she is the reason I am the person I have become. Believe it."

With all the craziness that was this situation she let out a small giggle, that soon turned to a long string of laughter. She wasn't sure what set her off, but she was assuming it was the use of her knuckleheads famous line. Minato looked thoroughly concerned, and it only made her laugh harder.

"Right, well, there are some other things we should discuss.." She made the Fourth Hokage nervous! Sakura let one more small giggle escape before she finally put on a serious face.

"Please, I apologize for my rudeness, go on."

"It's quite okay. Well, there are a few topics we must cover. Your identity, living situation, and what you plan to do in between research. I believe we should assume that this is not an illusion, but in fact very real to be safe. We must wonder what your story should be, and choose an alias to go by. You are perceived to have no parents, and you surely can't be around the newborn version of yourself. I think it would be more suitable to stay at the residence you were in last night, and join the academy as an orphan. These things are common amongst the wars that have plagued the shinobi world. Do you have any skills in your time? Have you attempted to use them?"

"Aa. That plan seems most suitable. As for my skills, I once trained under Lady Tsunade. I have exceptional medic skills for the brief training I did have with her because shortly after that I, then, had training from… another ally." She intentionally left out that her additional training was from Kabuto. "My strength also matches Lady Tsunade, in my time." Saying 'in her time' left a bad taste in her mouth. It made it all too real. "But, no, I haven't tested out my strengths. I'm not sure if my skills have been reduced with my age. I plan to go find this out once I am out of this hospital. I can attempt to concentrate on my medic skills for now. Come here, Lord Fourth. If you don't mind."

Without hesitation and complete trust the Fourth Hokage moved closer to her side and just in her reach. She put her small hand on his arm, and burrowed her brow in concentration. Minato mused that such focus looked rather strange on her childish features. He was surprised when her hand let out a green chakra glow, and he felt the familiar warmth from a ninja medic's hands. Sakura's chakra seeped into his body and made its evaluation, relaying it back to her. At least she knew he was healthy. She also knew that her medic skills seemed to be intact. Her chakra reserves may not be as great, but she could make do. Now, to test her strength. She turned her hand on herself and did her own assessment. She didn't notice any trauma from her faint earlier, so she took that as the sign she was good to go.

"No wonder she has the Hokage's attention! We have another exceptional shinobi in the making!" Shisui's smile practically blinded the two others in the room. Sakura couldn't help but to compare him to Naruto. She silently prayed he hadn't heard anything, though. She was sure he wouldn't disrespect the Hokage enough to eavesdrop. What was he doing here?

"Thank you, Shisui. I heard that you brought me here." Sakura removed herself out of bed and sent a light bow his way. "What brings you to my room?"

"I haven't left since I brought you here. As I went to leave I ran into Mikoto! She finally pushed the little sucker out." Yes, he definitely reminded her of Naruto. _Wait!_ That means that Sasuke has finally came back into her reality. This was all too much. "I waited with Itachi, but we finally got to meet the little guy, Sasuke Uchiha. Anyways, I figured I'd come up here to check on you since I was in the same place."

 _Sasuke…_

"How kind of you." She had always been the polite one. "I am feeling much better probably more thanks to you. I was just about to go to the training grounds to stretch my legs. See you around!"

Sakura bowed, as means of a goodbye, to the one man that knew the truth. For now he was her main consultant. She supposed Kushina, too, even if it wasn't first hand. As she made her way through the door, and out the hallway she heard footsteps shadowing her own behind her.

"Hey! Do you mind if I come with you? Itachi may be preoccupied with his new sibling, so my night is free." She kind of did mind, but she for the life of her couldn't think of an excuse. After a small internal battle she reasoned that a sparring partner may just be the thing she needed to test her skills. She had heard how powerful Shisui was, and that he was a genius in his own right as well. It would be good practice. He was probably about 3 years older than her current form, but that shouldn't matter. She was technically supposed to be older than him, right?

"Sure," was all she offered as a response. She just wasn't in the mood to make new friends here. Sakura would never admit his livelihood that resembled her old teammate brought her comfort, though. She looked back to notice his bright grin had returned.

"Great! Let's see what you can do."

* * *

They made it to the training grounds just as the sun had began to set. Had that much time passed already? Sakura's heart clenched when she noticed the nostalgic three wooden posts sticking out of the ground. The fond memories of simple times. Their first sign of teamwork. Her mind almost always settled on Sasuke, but she had to admit her heart always went out for Naruto, too. Just in a different way. She missed them both. Why couldn't she have been sent back to this time with Sasuke? What will being here _do?_

She was nearing two full days stuck in this time. All she could do was hope that research would pay off, and hope that she can make use of this time. Lord Fourth's plan was a good one, and she intended to register for the academy tomorrow. For now, she needed to test a few things out.

She had been lost in thought ever so briefly, and Shisui was far more observant that Naruto. He could tell she had a lot going through her mind. He wanted to take her mind off these things. He often saw the same look in Itachi, and it was just heartbreaking seeing such young children growing up faster than adults. He would be the one to rid Itachi and now, Sakura's darkness. He wanted to end wars all together. So, he did what he did best. He flashed a smile at Sakura, and got into a stance.

"I should warn you," as he flexed, "I'm pretty strong." Sakura's emerald, sea green eyes nearly popped out of her head as her thoughts were halted. He was just as rambunctious as Naruto, but she did not like to be underestimated. His distraction worked.

"It's on." Sakura leaped back and slid along the ground with her hand out to center her. She noted that Shisui didn't activate his sharingan. He wasn't taking her seriously, yet. She had to remember not to be too cocky, she wasn't exactly sure if all her skills were still in good use. How would monster strength look on a 6 year old? At least she had confidence in the skills that Kabuto had taught her. He was a tricky one.

Shisui didn't want to be the first to make a move, he wasn't sure what was too rough and what wasn't enough, but he needed to test her out. His sharingan activated as he took out three kunai. Each one laid between his fingers, he was going to aim slightly away from her, just to see how she reacts. He pulled his arm into himself and flung it back to hurl the three kunai at the young girl. She didn't even move a muscle.

"I may not have eyes like yours, but even I could see the trajectory was off. You're going easy on me. I won't get stronger that way." She was right.

Sakura took this time as a chance to truly test her skills. She ran towards Shisui with great speed from pumping chakra into her feet. Using the same technique she leaped into the air, and gravity took over and led her back down to the ground with her fist first. The velocity in which she moved was inhuman.

"Cha!"

Shisui momentarily thanked his eyes, and moved out of the way flawlessly. Sakura landed, and loose dirt arose all around her. When it finally cleared, Shisui nearly fell over. There was a decent sized crater surrounding Sakura's fist. She had her strength still. Inner Sakura jumped with joy. When Sakura looked up at Shisui, she was pleased to see he was appreciating her skills. He looked shocked, but he also admired her work.

"You know, you never did give me your name..." Sakura cursed herself for not considering one sooner. She had to think quick for a befitting name… She recalled her childhood with Ino and her expertise in flowers. She supposed staying true to her real name wouldn't hurt.

"My name is Kosumosu."

"Like, the flower?"

"Yes."

"You punch really hard for a flower." Sakura couldn't help but let out a long laugh. It felt good. She hadn't had laughed like that in a long time.

"Come on, don't tell me you're done already?"

"Never!" They laughed as they sparred for the next few hours, never going easy on each other.

* * *

Itachi peered down at the newborn baby in the sling around his body. His little brother. A life. A new life.

Birth… Death… Birth… Death…

Life is Born. Life dies.

Life is… A battle.

He would protect this life with all his power. All the tragedy that he has seen in his life would never stop him from loving his little brother, always. Little did he know, there was another person with monster strength that had the same convictions as he. Sasuke's future was safe in their hands.

* * *

 **Not too sure how I feel about this chapter since it was mostly just setting up some stuff for the future! Little Sakura goes to register to the academy in the next chapter, and what if she runs into baby sasuke? o: I appreciate that positive reviews I have gotten so far! :3**


	5. New Girl

**Every time I get a new follow or favorite it gets me so excited to write a new chapter! And please don't forget to review! It gives me some inspiration!**

 **This one will be a long one. There's a lot of stuff we need to cover! So lets go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Flashback' from the future-_

She huddled near a small fire for warmth, her jagged pink hair just barely touching her shoulders. Despite the slight illumination on her face from the fire, her eyes seemed duller than normal tonight. The cold was growing harsher, and nearly felt like senbon pricks all over her body some nights. She endured these things all out of love. Her love for Sasuke kept her going through the roughest nights.

Kabuto, hidden in the shadows, wondered if she was finally losing hope. He wasn't sure why Orochimaru was so interested in playing these games, but he rarely asked questions. He simply followed, and learned. He accepted his new identity. His orders were to follow her, and lead her astray. It hadn't been all that easy since she was growing more aware outside of Konoha, which was to be expected when you leave such a sheltered lifestyle. He had stood corrected when he realized Sakura wasn't just a fragile flower, she was a warrior for love. It made his mission all the more worthwhile.

He was successful on staying hidden, until tonight. His curious mind had always gotten the best of him. She desperately chased after a man that sought power, Kabuto merely sought knowledge. He had this in common with his snake master. So, logically, he got closer. And closer. Constantly testing his limitations until it got the best of him. The interest for Sakura that grew over his mission seemed so foreign to him, though. He had to inspect it further.

"Why are you following me?" Her voice was just a whisper from barely using it the past few months, but she knew he'd hear her.

"Would you believe it if I said I'm intrigued?" He smirked as he gracefully leaped down from the tree he was in. He walked slowly towards her until he was just merely feet from her, and sat down adjacent to the pink-haired kunoichi. Green eyes met dark eyes behind round lenses. They briefly stared each other down before anyone spoke again.

"I wouldn't believe anything you said to me."

"Oh, that hurts. Then, why ask? I wonder." Kabuto lifted his hand to his chin in a mock pose. Sakura was in no mood to play games with this man.

"Where is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Besides, I am not young enough to know everything, as you do." Kabuto was enjoying himself. He nearly always did when exchanging witty banter. He was regretful to cut things short, but he had to relay his situation to Orochimaru first. His wants came after the mission he was given. "It's been a pleasure, Sakura." With those last words he got up, and vanished into the night.

* * *

A soft knock rang through the tiny room interrupting Sakura's recurring dream. From the small futon strands of pink hair stuck out from the white blankets, and the head connected to the hair popped up from the noise. She wiped at the green eyes that were large on her small head, and examined the room she was in. She was still not used to it. Her small futon sat in the far corner, and the only other furniture was a small table and two chairs. A connection to the room was a small kitchen. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would do.

The soft knock came again so Sakura shook the sleep away, and made her way to the door. Who would be visiting this early? It's not like many people even knew she was in this time period. Her stiff body from yesterday's workout made her walk more troublesome than normal, but she made it. Another knock.

"I'm coming!" She reached up to unlock the door and opened it slowly, peeking around to get a look. Kushina! She had only seen pictures of her, but the red hair stood out.

"Oh you are a darling! I'm sorry to wake you, you know? But, I figured you shouldn't go through today alone!" Ah, this was where Naruto had inherited his energy. "Besides, I need practice, I'm gonna be a mother, you know!" Sakura moved from the doorway, and allowed the energetic soon-to-be mother in her tiny room.

"I appreciate you thinking of me. I am most grateful from the kindness of your family." Sakura bowed before her as Kushina she examined the room she was stepping into. It pained her heart slightly that Naruto's parents were so filled with love. How different would his life have been for him? Would he have even been apart of team 7? Would he have been stronger? Weaker? Would he have had friends? How cruel is this shinobi world?

"Ooh! It's nothing, you know? I brought over some clothes for you! And.." She reached into the big bag she had hanging from her arm and brought out a dark pink ribbon, "I thought this would look darling on you, you know?!" Sakura felt the first bit of delight in awhile, this women was so _kind._ Not only that, but it felt nostalgic. It reminded her so much of the ribbon Ino had given her as a child.

"Thank you, truly! I was just thinking I had nothing to wear, or tie my hair back with. Thank you."

Sakura was grateful, and she realized that this women also knew her situation. She was sure that Kushina would begin to be her most trusted adviser, as well. She had wanted to stay away from forming bonds in a place she wished to be temporary, but she couldn't help it. Sakura had always been one to trust easily, but she had become accustomed to being alone on her travels. Something about Kushina and Minato just made her want to change that all around. They were two people that could move mountains just from their kindness.

Kushina smiled a brilliant smile, and knelt in front of Sakura to tie the ribbon in her hair. She hesitated at first as if asking approval, and Sakura simply nodded her head as an answer. Kushina brought the ribbon under Sakura's hair and tied it in a bow at the top of her head.

"Oh! You are so cute! You remind me of me when I was young. My bright hair always stood out, but I think your hair is unique and gorgeous! Don't bother with bullies!" Kushina pouted sternly, and Sakura just knew she would make a wonderful mother. But, _wait…_

No, she wouldn't think of that. She realized that she was going to simply accept that fact that this was her current reality. Yes, she longs to return to her time and be with Sasuke, but with a new conviction she knew she would make the best of the time she was in. She would change things, and it started with helping them. This was for Naruto's sake.

Little did she know, one small act could change the whole future she once lived in. It may not ever be the same home to return to, if she ever does.

"Kushina, I want to help you as much as you have helped me. There's some things we should discuss-" Kushina held a hand up to stop Sakura's sentence.

"Minato told me everything. I know what you say is going to happen. We can't guarantee it ourselves, but we've considered taking even safer precautions just in case. The nine tails.. The seal is weak with my pregnancy. It is possible that it could be taken advantage of. We won't let anyone hurt this village, or our family, you know?" She paused and chewed on her lip before continuing, "But, we also don't want you to put so much weight on your shoulders. If all of this is real and not an illusion, we are grateful to Orochimaru. I know you've said he eventually turns on Konoha, but maybe he's atoning for that. I'm not sure. All I know is we are grateful for your arrival regardless." Sakura opened her month once more to respond and was once again cut off. "None of that. Today you start a new journey that will be a scary one. No matter how strong this must be extremely taxing on you. Lets try on your new clothes and make our way to the academy! First we need some food, you know?"

Kushina could talk. Sakura didn't mind it, though. It was comforting not having to say meaningless promises, and just take action. She would help as much as she could, and she would worry because that's just who she was. Kushina could try to thwart her all she wanted, but it didn't change that fact.

"Food sounds wonderful."

"What would you like to eat?" She giggled when she considered the baby Naruto growing inside Kushina.

"I know the perfect place, Ramen?"

"Ooh! I love ramen. That is a good choice."

"Your son would say the same thing. He lives for Ichiraku Ramen." Kushina's eye's widened, when they returned to normal size she smiled down at the little Sakura.

"I will never get used to how much you know about him before he's even arrived! It is lovely to know he has an appetite, though. Ooh, why, he better eat other things too. A shinobi needs a well rounded diet, you know!"Kushina pouted at the thought. Her boy was going to need a lecture already! Sakura laughed whole-hardheartedly at her motherly instincts. She was a wonderful women.

"By the way, I haven't told Minato yet, but I have decided on a name to use. My real name is Sakura, like the flower. So I kept true to my real name and decided on the sister flower, Kosumosu. I suppose Kosu works for short."

"That's a lovely name! Both of them, you know!"

* * *

They arrived at Ichiraku and took their seats on the stools behind the half curtain. They both gave their orders to Teuchi as they settled in. He looked so.. _young._ She would never get used to that. She could get used to the pleasant chatter that she exchanged with Kushina, though. Kushina and Tsunade were polar opposites almost, but the comfort their presence brought her was the same. Maybe it was because she had already heard so much about Kushina in her other life that it made her all the more familiar. Either way she was grateful. She missed her mother, too, but as sad as it was the relationship with her mother had grown rocky when she had become a kunoichi. Her parents were just civilians and could never relate to the things that she had faced. Tsunade had been there for her in a way that her mother couldn't. And, now, Kushina.

As the registration for the academy came near she began to have a surge of memories on how her first day had went. She valued these memories. How could she not? It was the first time she had seen _him._ Her true love. She recalled every detail. The smell of chalk to a chalkboard, first witnessing Iruka's kindness, and all the familiar faces that she never knew would eventually mean so much to her. Above all, she would never forget the care free look on Sasuke's face. She remembers the first few days the excitement hadn't left his face. She remembers seeing Itachi pick him up from school. How his head would perk up when he'd see him out the window waiting for him. Those moments weren't long. She watched Sasuke's eyes change. His once wondering and exuberant eyes turned to revenge filled and dark. She longed to rid him of it.

Sakura's thoughts had turned dark and almost as if sensing it Kushina chatted about positive things, and Sakura was grateful once more that Kushina could out talk anyone. She had been so used to silence after she left Konoha. The only other interactions she had were the ones with Kabuto, but he was so sneaky and everything he said had a double meaning. He also pried into her thoughts too much. Yes, she was certainly grateful for Kushina's company.

They finished their ramen, not nearly as fast as a certain knucklehead, and made their way to the academy for registration. It was around mid-morning and the streets were busy. She peered down at her new clothes and she was grateful for them. The blue tank top, and green shorts fit her well. It was also very suitable for this heat.

"Oh! Mikoto! Wait up!" Sakura recognized the name, how could she not? It was the women that had raised her Sasuke. When she followed Kushina's gaze she saw the black haired beauty that was Sasuke's mother turned around and smiled warmly at her friend. Standing slightly in front of Mikoto was Itachi, and Sakura grew immensely curious at the bundle that was slung around Itachi's small body.

They were so close! Sakura nearly ran up to them in her excitement. It made her truly seem her age. This surprised Kushina, but it surprised Itachi the most. He had never seen her so carefree, and he had actually assumed she had detested him for some unknown reason. Itachi's interest in the young girl grew each time their paths crossed. She was unpredictable.

She had finally made it just in front of Itachi, her breathing was slightly heavy, but she had a huge smile on her face. Even if Itachi worried her to no end, she could not resist seeing a baby version of Sasuke. Itachi looked at her curiously, and Sakura turned to check if Kushina was on her way over as well. She turned back to Itachi and blushed slightly, she wasn't sure how to play off her immense excitement. She supposed she didn't need to lie.

"Is that your baby brother? I love babies!" Especially this one.

"Aa." Itachi was surely not as much of a talker as Kushina. It was comforting in it's own way. Plus, she was used to short answers from Sasuke.

"Well, can I see him?"

"Aa." Itachi leaned towards Sakura and allowed her to look into the bundle. She nearly wanted to burst out in laughter. Sasuke used to look like a baby girl! Ooh, his rosy cheeks!

"Can I hold him?!"

"No." How dare he- "I don't want him to cry." Sasuke was very attached to Itachi already, and it sent a small pang to her heart. Sasuke's great love for Itachi is exactly why he was filled with so much hate.

"Please, he won't!"

"He always does, but okay." Itachi looked up to his mother Mikoto who was happily chatting away with Kushina. She looked down at the interaction between the two children and nodded her head approvingly. Mikoto knew Sasuke was extremely picky, and Sakura would just have to find that out herself. With that, Itachi pulled Sasuke out of the sling and gently placed him in Sakura's arms. He felt slightly smug when he noticed Sasuke begin to sniff, a sure sign he was about to throw a fit.

But, the fit never came. Sasuke had begun to get ready for one, but Sakura looked down at him with such love and softly cooed his fit away. Itachi was shocked. Why did this little girl that had no ties to his family show such love to his little brother? Why did his little brother feel comfortable around a stranger? Despite the fact Sakura had learned from Kabuto in ways of hiding her emotions, she couldn't help but let herself be free in this moment.

"I love kids so much." Itachi seemed to accept this answer to his unasked questions. Sakura smiled as Sasuke softly played with her pink hair. She never thought she would see the day, but she was actually enjoying herself here. She wanted to go home terribly, but she had to admit that she was glad she was here of all places. It could have been worse, right?

"Oh! Kosu, honey, we must get over to the academy before we are late!" Kushina had snapped Sakura out of her daydream, and she slowly handed Sasuke back to his big brother.

"You are already starting at the academy?" This was probably the most Itachi had ever said to the young Sakura.

"Aa." She mimicked him, causing a smile from the both of them. She supposed she couldn't hold him against crimes he hadn't committed yet.

"Good luck."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the familiar academy that she had just so recently graduated from, or at least it felt that way. She reminisced on how hard she had tried to study, and impress everyone with her book smarts. Looking back on it now, she wouldn't change the person she was. Even if everyone saw her as the weak one. Being weak is what made her stronger.

Kushina was beyond supportive and was by her side every step of the way. There were some strange looks towards the 'new girl' that was being led around by the Hokage's wife, but she didn't mind. If she was the young girl she once was these things would bother her, but she had an ultimate goal that no one would take away from her.

"I can't go inside with you, you know? I wish I could. Good luck! I will be waiting right outside for you."

"Thank you, I am grateful for everything you've done for me today. This would have been a lonely experience otherwise."

Sakura's first time registering for the academy she had her parents with her. It was a time when she took that for granted, and was actually embarrassed at the love they had smothered her with. She was saddened to realize that Naruto didn't have Kushina to lead him in the right direction. What she took for granted, Naruto had dreamed for. She was so naive back then. He made it here, and become the shinobi he is all by himself. She recalls a time when she had looked down on Naruto for being all alone, but now she was so proud of him. Perhaps, she was still naive in some ways.

"It's nothing, you know! Now get in there!" Sakura smiled at the red haired women and made her way into the academy doors.

There were signs along the hallways that led to a specific room for registration. She made her way there with no trouble since she was already very familiar with these halls. She entered the classroom and suddenly she felt shy. There were already a good ten other students seated in the room. She felt the scrutiny of prying eyes, but shook it off and sat in the first seat open seat in the front row.

"Looks like we found the teacher's pet." One kid snickered from the back.

"Who is she?" Another said from the corner of the room, in the back.

She expected their curiosity, but they would never get an honest answer out of her. She was different. She was strong, and she would never let children make her feel any less than the person she was.

"Hello, future students. My name is Daikoku. I will be your future sensei. I will pass out your registration slips, when you are done filling them out, I want you to bring them to me. We will give you a small test today to figure out your placement in the academy. There are times when we feel it is appropriate to ask you to come back again a different time, it's okay! It just gives you some time to really focus on what it means to be a shinobi." As Daikoko made his small speech more children had entered the classroom and filled up the rest of the seats. Now the classroom was filled with about 30 students. Daikoko handed out everyone's registration forms as promised and the room became silent besides the sounds of pencils scratching on paper.

Sakura's form was easy to fill out since she was supposed to be an orphan. She had no clan, and not much to write down besides her name and the few of the skills she has already possessed. She left out her inhuman strength and medical skills for sake of being compared to Tsunade which was common. She decided to just mention her taijutsu and great chakra control. She was the first out of her seat to hand in the form which of course got a couple laughs out of the people in the back again.

"She's such a suck up." They were easily ignored.

"And she's stuck up, too."

"I'm finished with my form, Sensei."

"Ah, already? Lets have a look." Daikoku studied the form briefly.

"Chakra control, already? Looks like we have a future medic on our hands!" Ah, if only he knew.

"Thank you, Daikoku-sensei. That would be a dream." She knew no one would believe her unless they saw it. It was not everyday you saw a small child excel at chakra control. I mean, originally it had also been something she was good at but it wasn't until she was a genin that she had realized it.

"See, I told you. Stuck up. I bet she can't even do it."

Sakura's patience had grown considerably during her trip to find Sasuke, but just a small part of her still held that temper…

Who was she kidding? A large part of her.

She whirled around and faced the whole class.

"If you have anything to say, please, come talk with me later. Here is neither the time, or place. Don't you have something you should be working on?" Her words came off as calm and diplomatic, but her face said an entirely different story. Her hair had begun to blow up in the air from the anger and chakra that had begun surfacing.

The class was silent. Good. She turned back to Daikoku with the most pleasant smile.

"Shall I demonstrate if you don't believe me?" Daikoku wasn't easily unnerved, he has seen all sorts of students come into his classroom, but never one as fiery as this one. He had a feeling she was going to impress everyone.

"That won't be necessary. I trust your confidence. Return to the school tomorrow morning for your class schedule, Kosumosu." She bowed with respect to her future sensei. She missed Kakashi and even Iruka, though…

"Thank you! See you tomorrow." As she went to leave through the doors she looked back at a still slightly stunned classroom and stuck out here tongue before going through the sliding doors. Served them right messing with her.

When she stepped out into the bright sun, she shielded her eyes and scanned the distance for Kushina. Where had she run off to? She nearly jumped when she felt someone behind her, but she was relieved to see it was just Shisui.

"Kushina isn't here. I ran into her just a moment ago, she said she forgot about her doctors appointment. She told me to apologize profusely to you, so, uh, sorry?"

"Oh, well, thank you, Shisui. It's no big deal, I'm a big girl."

"Hmm, I suppose you do seem older than most kids your age, but you're still tiny." He then ruffled her hair, and she pouted at him in return.

"You're not much taller than me, you know!" Now she sounded like Kushina. This time period was rubbing off on her.

"Yes, but I'm still way older!" He smiled a proud grin and flexed his arm at her.

"You're a knucklehead." Only Sakura knew just how much was really behind that one sentence. Shisui just played around as if he was offended, but Sakura had actually meant it in an endearing way. He reminded her so much of Naruto.

"That hurts, really!"

"It shouldn't, I mean it in a good way. Thank you for coming all this way to let me know about Kushina." She bowed goodbye to him since he was in fact older than her. "I will see you around, Shisui."

"See you soon, Kosumosu." He watched her walk away until she was no longer in sight. She was oblivious to how much she had intrigued the two Uchiha boys, but perhaps she would realize soon.

* * *

 **Okay, so, a couple things.**

 **-This chapter was a little hard to write, lol. I had slight writers block, so I'm really hoping for some reviews and opinions on this one. :)**

 **-It's a lot longer than my other chapters, what do you guys think? Do you like shorter or longer chapters?**

 **-I chose Kosumosu as a name because its kind of the twin to Sakura. :D**

 **-I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I know, I know. Not much action but we're getting there! Too slow or not slow enough? Let me know! I love to hear my readers thoughts. ;D**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Mundane

**Hey, hey, everyone! Hey to my day one followers, and my new ones. You guys make me so happy!**

 **Sorry, this update took longer than usual!**

 **This was a delight to write, so I hope it's as enjoyable to read! It's a long one, so brace yourself. ;D**

* * *

Sakura awoke from her slumber at six in the morning. She no longer slept long hours, and her nights were restless. She had four hours until she had to pick up her class schedule, and besides that she had _nothing to do._ It felt mundane to her. Sakura proposed the only thing she could do worthwhile was train and research. Kushina had brought some scrolls, containing information on her situation, along with her- upon Minato's request.

She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes away, and then proceeded to comb through her pink hair with her fingers. Sakura's small footsteps were heard across the floor as she made her way over to the low table that supported four small scrolls. The first one she picked up was older than the rest. Its paper had already begun the yellowing process. Some of the words had withered away by now, unfortunately, but there was still good information. She knelt down at the table and spread the scroll out and began to read.

 _Time isn't as definitive as we all presume. Time is an illusion.; it's all relative…. We are one with space and time…. A Shinobi world passes many boundaries…. A true love's desire is necessary to change destiny._

Sakura had never read anything like this. The writing was old, and there were missing pieces to the puzzle. She tried to scan the rest of it, but it mostly seemed to tell her the situation she was in, but not how to get out of it. Perhaps if there was, it had been long lost. She silently scanned through the rest of the scrolls until her stomach growled, of course. Thankfully she was prepared with instant ramen, so to the kitchen, she went.

As she prepared the noodles and boiled the water she could not help but think of the first scroll she read. A true love's desire, to change destiny? Almost in a trance she poured the water into the noodles and stirred them up. What did that mean to her? Was her love for Sasuke the reason she was here? But, if so, what happens when it's cast on someone that is not in love? Does it not work? She ate her noodles so slow that they began to get cold at the end. Her mind was never at a standstill these days, and it made her realize just how much she had taken her younger years for granted.

She looked over at the time, and only one hour had passed since she woke up. She still had three hours to be at the school. She wouldn't take her time for granted anymore, she decided with such finality. She would train, research, and repeat. She would change time, and whatever destiny the scroll mentions. With even stronger convictions than the previous days here, she geared up to head to the woods. She brought a canister of water, the all of two kunai she had, and a few scrolls she had gotten from the library. Since she had so much time on her hands, she wanted to acquire even more Jutsu.

She stepped out into the bright sunlight that made Konoha illuminate and seemingly sparkle. August was practically here, so the heat has been nearly unbearable. She used her ribbon to pull her hair completely from her face before the sweat could cause it to cling on her forehead. She remembers a time in her life when her forehead was the biggest of her worries, literally, the biggest. Those were simple times, but now her looks did not bother her anymore. Her looks would get her nowhere on this mission, so it was her fighting that she most wanted to improve.

* * *

Sakura made it to the edge of the woods half past seven. She still had plenty of time to do some basic training and even try to learn something new from her scrolls. After walking deeper into the woods she found a good spot with a small clearing to train at. There was a lone log that she set her scrolls and water canister on. She allowed herself to enjoy the scenery and the quiet of the forest. Sakura inhaled deeply and centered herself before she began. Of course, peace in the middle of the forest is too much to ask for, isn't it?

"You're out here early." It came out as a statement, but Sakura could hear the questioning in his voice.

"So are you." Was all she would offer him as a response. He still gave her slight creeps. He simply nodded and observed her as she closed her eyes once more to center herself. She pumped chakra to her feet and walked up the tree in front of her when she made it to a sturdy limb she sat down on it and opened up one of the scrolls. She found it hard to concentrate when she noticed a young Itachi just simply staring up at her with the stoic expression that seemed common amongst his clan.

"Are you just going to stare at me?"

"How do you know how to do that? I haven't even learned that yet."

"Yes, and? Just because you don't know, no one your age can?" He pondered her words for a moment and looked back up to her with a lighter expression than before.

"I like that."

"Eh?" That was an extremely unexpected response to Sakura. For him to enjoy her rudeness was just infuriating to her.

"Most kids my age fear me or think me as arrogant. You may not like me, I can sense it, but you're honest with me. I respect that."

"Oh, well, you're welcome I guess. I have a lot of work to do, though, so..."

"Teach me." Her mouth opened to form a no, but it didn't come out. Itachi Uchiha just asked her to teach him something. Even if he was just the child version she had heard stories about how exceptional he was as a shinobi even early on. That at age six he was already reasoning like a Hokage. Yet, he was asking her for knowledge. Should she help him? He'd probably pick up on it fast, and he'd be on his way shortly. She supposed it wouldn't hurt, but she was going to do this from a distance.

"Close your eyes, center yourself, and push your chakra to your feet. Not too much because you don't want to propel yourself from the tree. Just enough to cling to it. It's all about chakra control. Start with a running jump."

He backed up out of her line of sight, but just a short moment later he was running towards the tree. He leaped up and with the force almost made it to her spot in the tree, but he felt short and landed on his feet back on the ground. He met her eyes from below her and smiled.

"I get it."

His next time around was flawless, and he was casually walking up the tree to where she was. She edged herself as far to the end of the tree limb as she could when he began to walk on to her branch. He sat himself down just a mere foot from her. The branch suddenly felt too short.

"That was good, now if you don't mind I have my own training to do."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

How could she respond?

 _'I'm not actually six years old and I come from a different time period. You distract me because I know where you end up in the years to come. I'm in love with your newborn brother, and I hate you for destroying his life.'_

Honestly, this was too much, even for her.

"What are you going to learn next?"

Itachi, intuitive as ever, could clearly see the internal battle Sakura was having and changed the subject. Even just for a brief moment, Sakura was grateful to him. He didn't seem fazed by the fact he made her uncomfortable at all, and somehow that made it more comfortable for her. She had to remind herself once more that he was still a kid right now. He wasn't Itachi the clan killer, yet. Sakura had to give him the benefit of doubt.

"I learned, recently, that I had an affinity for wind. This scroll has some basic techniques in it for those that can use the wind element. I plan to learn them."

"Let's see."

"Not everyone can learn as quickly as you. I need to concentrate."

Itachi understood, so he got up from the branch they were both sitting on and began to climb further- testing out his new skill. Sakura was once again grateful for how intuitive Itachi was, and opened up the scroll on her lap. There were only a couple techniques in here, but they were all extremely useful. The first one explained how to mix your chakra into the wind to solidify it. This came in handy if you fell to push the wind underneath you and cushion your fall, and can be used for temporary levitation. She knew just how to learn this one.

Itachi had jumped to an adjacent tree and silently watched the young Sakura climb to the tallest point of the tree. She closed her eyes, and he already knew that this was a sign she was in deep focus. He wondered what she could possibly be doing- it all happened so fast. His expression turned to horror as Sakura let herself fall backward to hurtle towards the ground. He quickly sprung into action and jumped to the same tree Sakura had fallen from. She was moving _too fast._ He had to fall himself to gain the same momentum. He made his way to the edge of the branch and was once again stunned. She was.. _floating._

"I suppose I can learn as quickly as you after all." Sakura had learned that the best way to train was to take risks. She knew that she was in just enough reach to the tree to not be in immediate danger, but just the chance that she could be was enough for her to use pure instincts to control the wind so flawlessly. Of course, her great chakra control played a role in this as well.

"You're both exceptional!" Was everyone going for a walk in the woods today? Sakura lowered herself to the ground and greeted the new arrival. Itachi was still slightly stunned in the tree above, but he eventually shook his head and made his way to the ground. Sakura was a mystery to him.

"Ohayou! Shisui." Sakura slightly bowed out of respect. He was technically older.

"Ohayou! Kosumosu! Itachi!"

"Shisui." That was all Itachi offered as a greeting. Short and stoic seemed to be common in the Uchiha clan, but Sakura was pleasantly surprised someone like Shisui, with so much expression, came from the same clan.

"What are you kids doing out here?"

"Training." Itachi and Sakura answered simultaneously. It crept Sakura out slightly, but she recalled that she needed to overcome those feelings. She could do it.

"By training, Itachi means I'm teaching him a thing or two." She actually picked fun at Itachi Uchiha. She could do this. This is what being a kunoichi is all about, she was a master of deception. Her inner Sakura that had not made herself known in a long time gave a little 'cha!' in response.

"It's true, Shisui. She taught me a couple things today."

That was another unexpected response. He was all powerful, wasn't he? She was so used to Naruto and his crazy pride, and even Sasuke always wanting to be stronger than Naruto. Sasuke would never accept help from her. Itachi was _different._

"Yea? What's that?"

"For one, a new technique which is very useful. She also taught me that girls do crazy things like fall out of trees and call it training."

That was a short lived thought process. He just picked on her right back. Itachi just made a joke. He was continuously going beyond her expectations. In response, all Sakura could do was look at him with her mouth in the shape of an 'o.' Shisui just looked back and forth between the two kids and shook his head. Finally, Sakura found her voice.

"You just can't handle that you aren't the only exceptional one around here anymore."

"Okay, okay we can all be friends here. Anyways, I came out here to find Itachi. Mikoto has to run out and needed you to come get Sasuke."

"Okay. See you later, Kosu."

"Wait!" Oh no, she spoke before she could even think. She wanted to see baby Sasuke again. "I mean, I have to go that way to go to the academy and I was wondering-"

"You want to see Sasuke again, don't you?" She blushed at his bluntness, and Sakura briefly wondered if Itachi could read minds at this point.

"Yes, I do."

"Come then."

Sakura let out a delighted squeal and gathered her things. The two Uchiha boys just gave each other questioning glances as they had both noticed the entire aura around the pink haired child change with the mention of seeing Sasuke. Did she really just love kids that much?

* * *

The three made their way to the center of town where the Uchiha compound stood out. Sakura had never seen the old grounds. Actually, she had never really seen any of them. In her time, the compound was just a ghost town and closed off. It had never truly dawned on her what that had meant at the time. She had been so naive.

This compound was different, though. It was full of life. There were small, dark haired children running and playing games, and adults with shopping bags telling them to stay close. Lights were strung along the walkways, and she imagined it to be a beautiful sight at night. She got a few glances because of her pink hair that stood out so much, or perhaps simply because she was walking alongside on of the heirs to the Uchiha clan. Either way, they were not malicious stares and they usually offered her a friendly smile after their curiosity was fulfilled. Once again she felt the pain of knowledge. Ignorance was truly bliss.

Eventually, they approached a beautiful, traditional home that was in the farthest region of the compound. It was _huge._ Is this where Itachi and Sasuke lived? They circled around to the back and Sakura was amazed at the beautiful backyard. The scenery around the house was so serene. Or, it was, until a loud crying rang out from the thin walls of the house.

Mikoto poked her head out of one of the doorways, and relief was clear on her face. Sasuke was in her arms throwing a little fit. Itachi approached his mother and as soon as Sasuke saw him his whole demeanor changed. He no longer threw a fit but instead reached out to his elder brother, showing off a toothless smile. Sakura couldn't help watch in awe as Sasuke became a fit of giggles when he was placed in his brother's arms. Itachi wordlessly rocked the small bundle side to side.

"How do you do it?" Mikoto just shook her head and smiled. "Ooh, and hello the both of you! I wish I would have known we'd have company I would have prepared tea!"

"That's okay! I have to get to the academy soon to get my class schedule."

"I have an idea then! We will all have tea here tomorrow. Shisui and Itachi that includes you- don't forget."

Shisui showed off a larger-than-life grin and nodded his head to signify he agreed on the idea. His smile was quite infectious, and Sakura couldn't help but feel overjoyed in this moment. She had never had the pleasure to meet Mikoto or Shisui. Now, she was planning tea with them, baby Sasuke, and Itachi. Even she had to admit the vision of a small Itachi holding baby Sasuke's large bundle was even _cute._ Who knew she would one day formulate 'Itachi and cute' in the same sentence? It was all bizarre but in a pleasant way.

"Tea sounds lovely! Ooh, I just have to do it before or after the academy, I start tomorrow."

"Hmm, you gentleman, walk with her to get her class schedule! I will be back in the morning and you can tell me when the most appropriate time is. I can't wait to see you all tomorrow!" Mikoto smiled and winked at Sakura then disappeared back into the house to gather her things for her outing.

"Ooh no, I need to get my schedule. Meet me there!" Sakura suddenly panicked when she had looked to the sky and determined the time. She was late! She was so wrapped up in the moment she nearly had forgotten altogether. She was _never_ late. Sakura silently chastised herself as she ran through the village hopping from rooftop to rooftop to make a shortcut.

Sakura ran into the academy at ten, on the dot, and was back out in just a few minutes with a schedule in her hand. She made it! She made her way over to the two Uchiha boys that were now perched in the shade under the lone tree in the yard. Sasuke was napping in the arms of Itachi, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. She made her steps lighter as she came over in fear of waking him.

"I got it. I only have three classes tomorrow. I can be out early for tea." She whispered lightly.

Shisui took the schedule from her and looked it over. She had strategy tactics in the morning, sparring next, and then kunai training as her last class for the day. She started at eight in the morning and ended at eleven. He was slightly impressed that she was getting classes of this measure already. Usually, you had to sit through at least 3 other lecture classes first to get to one sparring or training class. Then again, she was already far exceeding most children her age, if not all. Itachi was curious, as well, and looked over her schedule. He nodded, already having it memorized.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised that some of her days were quite short, and her longest ones were only Tuesday and Thursday which consisted of a full 5 classes, one hour each. She wondered if Lord Fourth had anything to do with that. She was grateful, though. He was thinking ahead at the fact she would need to do research still and she technically already had graduated anyways.

"Well, you can let Mikoto know I will be over a little after eleven tomorrow. I have to go now, though, I have somewhere else to be."

"Mysterious as ever, Kosumosu. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!

Shisui and Itachi waved to Sakura as she lightly jogged away in the direction of the Hokage tower. Shisui looked down at Itachi and smiled brightly at him.

"Dango?" Itachi nodded happily at Shisui.

* * *

Sakura made it to the Hokage tower and knocked on the door to Minato's office once again. She intended to thank Minato, and also discuss the few things she had discovered from the scrolls. A muffled, 'come in,' came from the door, reminding her of her first day here. She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Lord Third behind the desk also. She bowed deeply out of immense respect for the both of them. She slightly panicked when she scraped her brain for an excuse to give Lord Third as to why she was here. But, she realized, he was once the Hokage, too. In her time, he had resumed that position until Orochimaru had attacked. She could trust him. He was a kind Hokage just like Minato.

"Lord Third, Lord Fourth. It's a pleasure!"

"Kosumosu, I'm glad you've come by. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning because of Lord Third's appearance. I want him to know, too. I think the more good people we have on our side the better. I should start by saying my real name is Sakura. Your former student, Orochimaru, sent me here. Somehow. It seems to be a forbidden technique. He sent me here from a different time period. One in the distant future, about 14 years forward. I look like a child, but in my time I am much older.."

Lord Third looked absolutely puzzled, and when he looked to Minato he realized that Minato wasn't even slightly surprised. He was aware of all of this. This child was claiming to be from the future, how bizarre. Lord Third had already had his suspicions on Orochimaru's use of forbidden techniques, but had he truly managed the impossible?

"Our brief meeting has certainly become more interesting, Minato."

After that, they all launched into a discussion, and Sakura laid it all out once more. She described the Kyuubi attack, the massacre, Orochimaru attacking Konoha, and Sasuke and her leaving Konoha. She even mentioned Kabuto since he eventually becomes Orochimaru's right hand. The Fourth took it all in once more, and Hurizen was surprisingly taking this all well. He was a trusting man.

"I briefly looked at the scrolls concerning my situation this morning, and it still doesn't truly tell me how to reverse it. It is helping me understand why I am here, though. Sasuke ran away with the full intention to kill Itachi. I hated Itachi so much for it. I love Sasuke, and he took Sasuke's life away from him. In the first scroll, it mentions that a true love's desire would change destiny. I think that tells me why I am around this time period. I want to change it. I want to save everyone."

A single tear fell from Sakura's eyes as her mind raced to all she needed to do, and Minato knelt down and gave her a hug. Lord Third had his head bowed, his heart yearned for the young girl that had so much weight on her shoulders. She wanted nothing more to provide a good life to Sasuke. Even if being here meant she would never be with him again. As long as he was happy, she was happy. She had promised she would give him a happy life. She had promised him that she would help him avenge his clan. She would do that. Sakura would no longer need to be saved, she would be the one to save them all.

"Leave this to us. No one should do anything on their own. The information you provided is enough. I understand this is all overwhelming for you, and I am so sorry. Please, just enjoy the time you have here. I got something for you, also." Minato returned to his desk monetarily and when he reached Sakura once more, he placed a leather bound book in her small hands. She flipped through the pages and noted that they were blank. "I believe it will be a good outlet for you to write down your encounters here, and to keep track of the time you are in. You're strong, Sakura, but you are also not alone." He was always thinking ahead. Minato was unlike anyone Sakura had ever met. He was thoughtful, soothing, intelligent, selfless man, and above all, he was a loving husband and soon-to-be father. She yearned for the world where Naruto would grow up with two loving parents. She had been so naive for the words she had said about him. He had never had it easy. He was born into the world that ripped his life away from him. This was a shinobi world.

"I am grateful you have trusted me with your secret, Sakura. We will do all we can." Lord Third had been keeping an eye on Orochimaru as it was.

"Thank you. Please, I don't wish for this to leave this room, though."

"Understood."

Both Hokage's had answered simultaneously, causing a smile, and then, their laughter came and made the mood much lighter. Lunch time was near and they all had their own personal missions to complete. They said their farewells and they all went different ways with different things in their minds.

Sakura clutched the book to her chest and made her way out of the Hokage Mansion. The last time she had a journal, she mostly had only written about Sasuke. She wasn't sure she could keep up with it, but she supposed it was nice to have a way to get out all her true thoughts. Maybe, she would write about today

Sakura's main focus was finding some food. It was now one in the afternoon, and she was hungry. Perhaps she would sit down and write while she ate. She pondered briefly what she was in the mood for, and settled on some sesame dumplings. She made her way to the shop that hasn't changed a bit, even in her time. She gasped and stopped when she noticed the group of people exiting the shop.

Guy-sensei, and- Asuma?! Kurenai, too? They were _so_ young!

She watched as Kakashi walked towards them, and she was shocked when Guy called out but Kakashi merely ignored him and kept walking. What was that all about? She had a lot to learn about this period in time. She had never seen Kakashi be so cold to Guy.

She entered the dumpling shop, placed her order, and opened the book in front of her. She reached into her pack and brought out a small pencil, it was all she had. She began scratching away at the paper, detailing all the her day had entailed, and put all her feelings into her encounters. It did feel good to let everything out, unfiltered. She was in such focus she barely noticed her order placed in front of her.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Her dumplings were long gone now, and she was on her third cup of tea. The sun was holding on to it's last legs as soon it would begin to dim. She had spent hours writing, and thinking about all that has happened and will happen. She even had lists of the people she had come across, and notes on what she had learned about them. She needed to observe more closely to her surroundings, she wanted to learn everything. She began to truly understand why Kabuto had always talked to her about the need for knowledge. She now yearned for nothing more, she would save everything. She would.

She paid her bill, closed her journal and made her way to the empty place she was staying. This was the part of the day when it was most lonely. She had nowhere else to go, and no one to return home to. She didn't have her parents, or Ino in this time period to keep her company. She was grateful for Minato and Kushina being around, but Minato had other duties as Hokage and they were planning their family, too. She had no one her age. Was this how Naruto had felt? There was Itachi, and Shisui…

No, even then they were younger, technically. Then again, their minds were far wiser than kids that age in her time. She was nowhere that advanced at their ages. It took her 14 years to be at the level she was at now. She was surprised when she saw the Uchiha compound in site. Why had she went out of her way to pass it? Sakura assured herself she just wasn't paying attention. She passed the front gates and was nearly out of sight until she heard a familiar voice.

"You were just hoping to come see baby Sasuke, weren't you?"

She turned to Itachi, and smiled. A real smile, not a fake one. She would never admit that though that was partially true, she had also realized she had found comfort in all of them somehow- young Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui. She lightly jogged to Itachi, and silently thanked him as she looked down at the once again napping Sasuke. He sure did sleep a lot, but she was pleased to see how peaceful he looked. His dreams must be happy ones.

"Thank you."

Itachi was surprised at how warm she was being in contrast to the coldness she had shown him before. He realized he also wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for, and Sakura assumed he may just never truly know exactly why she was grateful to him. She was surprised at it all herself, but she was enjoying just going with the flow of time. Ignorance was truly bliss, so at that moment she allowed it. She wouldn't have to be alone tonight, and she'd have something to write about tomorrow, too.

And, here, she had thought today was going to be mundane.

* * *

 **Woo, longest chapter yet. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**

 **PS I apologize in advance for any typos. I proofread this only once and I mostly scanned it. I usually come around after I post it to do it again, but I'm just eager to get it up! Thank you :D**

 **Review answer time~**

 **BlackLady777-**

 **You were one of my first followers so I am happy to see you've finally poked your head out and told me your thoughts! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I'm hoping for it to be around for the long run!**

 **I apologize for** slight **confusion, the** time line **in Naruto is slightly fuzzy so I'm trying my best!** Actually **your reviews** was **what gave me the idea of giving Sakura a journal to record in. I think it will clear up some dates and such and also give a more definitive** time line **in this story!**

 **Their interactions are just as fun for me to write! And pairings and Orochimaru's intentions are coming in the future! The pairings have a long way to go because of how young sakura is supposed to be but I'm so excited to get into it!**

 **Thank you for your review, its what keeps me writing! :)**


End file.
